Many different types of supports adapted to receive electronic devices are known for their use in vehicles and at home. These supports are usually specific to one application or to one device only. As for example, a specific support may be needed for a specific smartphone device (and may not work properly with other such devices). A specific support may further be needed to interact with a specific structure, the air vent of a vehicle for example (and may not work properly with other such structures).
Additionally, some of the universal supports found on the market are composed of elaborated clamping mechanisms to hold the electronic device in place as well as to secure the support in a desired location, which limit their use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved universal support that is adapted to easily receive/support an electronic device and further that is adapted to easily interact with a plurality of different structures.